2008 solo tour
On February 9th Buckethead started his 2008 solo tour through North America. Highlights of this tour included Jordan in the version of Guitar Hero II, as first played live at the James Brown tribute concert in December 2007. A secret show at Club Rox in Las Vegas preluded the tour. Tour dates February *Feb 8 - Las Vegas - Club Rox (secret show) *Feb 9 - Flagstaff, AZ - Orpheum Theater *Feb 10 - Albuquerque, NM - Sunshine Theater *Feb 14 & 15 - San Francisco, CA - Great American Music Hall (support: Kid Beyond) March *Mar 6 - Ft. Collins, CO - Aggie Theatre *Mar 7 & 8 - Boulder, CO - Fox Theatre (support: That 1 Guy) *Mar 9 - Aspen, CO - Belly Up (support: That 1 Guy) *Mar 18 - Seattle, WA - Neumos *Mar 19 - Spokane, WA - Service Station *Mar 20 - Portland, OR - Aladdin Theater *Mar 21 - Bend, OR - Domino Room *Mar 22 - Eugene, OR - McDonald Theater May *May 24 - Geneva, MN - Festi Di Bella Sol *May 30 - Milwaukee, WI - Riversplash Festival *May 31 - Chicago, IL - Park West June *Jun 1 - Madison, WI - Barrymore Theatre *Jun 2 - Iowa City, IA - The Picador *Jun 3 - Omaha, NE - The Waiting Room *Jun 5 & 6 - Laurance, KS - Wakarusa Music & Camping Festival *Jun 7 - Tulsa, OK - Cain's Ballroom July *Jul 5 & 6 - Quincy, CA - High Sierra Music Festival *Jul 25 - Dayton, OH - Seven Timbers *Jul 26 - Garrettsville, OH - Nelson Ledges Quarry Park *Jul 28 - Williamsville, NY - Club Infinity *Jul 29 - Pittsburgh, PA - Mr. Smalls Theatre August *Aug 1 - Empire, MI - Dunegrass Festival *Aug 9 - Darrington, WA - Summer Meltdown September *Sep 13 - Laytonville, CA - Earthdance *Sep 14 - Crystal Bay, NV - Crystal Bay Club *Sep 16 - Murray, UT - Murray Theater *Sep 17 - Teton Village, WY - Mangy Moose *Sep 19 - Aspen, CO - Belly Up Aspen *Sep 20 - Aspen, CO - Mishawaka Amphitheatre *Sep 21 - Boulder, CO - Fox Theatre *Sep 23 - Boulder, CO - Granada Theatre *Sep 25 - Minneapolis, MN - First Avenue *Sep 26 - Milwaukee, WI - The Rave *Sep 27 - Chicago, IL - Vic Theatre *Sep 28 - Newport, KY - Southgate House *Sep 29 - Detroit, MI - The Majestic Theatre *Sep 30 - Cleveland, OH - Agora Ballroom October *Oct 2 - Clifton Park, NY - Northern Lights *Oct 3 - Burlington, VT - Higher Ground *Oct 4 - Northampton, MA Pearl - Street Nightclub *Oct 5 - Cambridge, MA - The Middle East *Oct 7 - New Haven, CT - Toad's Place *Oct 8 - Asbury Park, NJ - The Stone Pony *Oct 9 - Philadelphia, PA - Theatre of the Living Arts *Oct 10 - Towson, MD - Recher Theatre *Oct 11 - Falls Church, VA - State Theatre *Oct 13 - Norfolk, VA - The Norva *Oct 14 - Richmond, VA - The National *Oct 15 - Raleigh, NC - Lincoln Theatre *Oct 16 - Columbia, SC - Headliners Mainstage *Oct 17 - Charlotte, NC - Neighborhood Theatre *Oct 18 - Atlanta, GA - The Masquerade *Oct 20 - Athens, GA - Georgia Theatre *Oct 22 - Jacksonville, FL - Free Bird Live *Oct 29 - Nashville, TN - Exit/In November *Nov 1 - New York, NY - B.B. King Blues Club and Grill *Nov 3 - Huntsville, AL - The Crossroads *Nov 4 - Birmingham, AL - WorkPlay Theatre *Nov 5 - New Orleans, LA - The Howlin’ Wolf *Nov 7 - Houston, TX - Meridian External links *Official tour dates Category:Buckethead tours